


with a little help from my friends [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Makeup, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Scars, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "with a little help from my friends" by weatheredlaw."Wash has sacrificed a lot - blood, sanity, years of his life.Hasn't he earned a little vanity?"
Relationships: Kaikaina Grif | Sister & Agent Washington, Lavernius Tucker & Agent Washington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	with a little help from my friends [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [with a little help from my friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289140) by [weatheredlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw). 



Length: 14:40  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/with%20a%20little%20help%20from%20my%20friends.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/with%20a%20little%20help%20from%20my%20friends%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for godoflaundrybaskets as a treat for #ITPE 2019. Thanks to weatheredlaw for giving me permission to podfic their stories!


End file.
